Un dragon piqué au vif
by HPonte-de-fics
Summary: 2010 Coupe du Monde de Quidditch en Roumanie. Ginny couvre l'évènement. Au centre d'études Charlie s'occupe de ces bêbêtes jusqu'au jour où un de ses dragons se fait la malle pour Brasov ville d'accueil de la Coupe. Il n'y pas à dire, ça va chauffer !
1. Pré en bulles

Un dragon piqué au vif.

Bonjour ! Bienvenue sur le premier dossier de HPonte-de-fics, le recueil de la communauté RPG Mon_HPoulet.

Le contenu de ce dossier est lié à la coupe du monde de Quidditch 2010.

La plupart des chapitres se présentent sous forme épistolaire pour certains, enchainant les lettres. D'autres chapitres sont sous forme narratives avec beaucoup plus de dialogues, correspondant à la transposition du jeu en direct. Comme tels ces chapitres-ci sont d'une forme narrative assez inhabituelle car les points de vue se suivent, les uns après les autres, en alternance. De plus, le temps de la narration est le présent. Les auteures sont les joueuses cachées (parfois bien mal) derrière leur personnage. Y compris certains personnages prétendument morts... Sauf que, dans Mon_HPoulet, nous ne pensons pas ainsi. Tous les sorciers savent qu'une moldue (à moins qu'elle ne soit cracmole) s'est appropriée les exploits d'un certain Harry Potter pour son propre compte, trucidant les sorciers à tour de bras pour ajouter à l'intensité dramatique (tic). C'est faux ! Tous les personnages morts durant l'un des 7 tomes sont en fait bien vivants !

Pour tout dire, c'est la première fois que nous postons après transformations ce genre de « trucs » et nous comptons sur vos reviews, vos commentaires, vos remarques pour nous améliorer. Il n'y a pas spécialement de plan bien défini pour l'instant car nous sommes en train de jouer sur ces idées. Comme nous avons réussi à écrire un début, nous ferons en sorte qu'il y ait également une fin.

Bref… se lancer dans cette aventure de transposer du jeu RPG en fic, c'est un peu comme exécuter la feinte de Wronski sans balai, avec la trouille en guise de vif (sauf que là, il serait plus judicieux de la laisser filer).

Une partie du jeu actuel est postée ailleurs, sur un autre compte. En effet tous les articles de la Gazette concernant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch sont regroupés dans une fic appelée « A la poursuite du vif d'or ». Vous trouverez le lien dans les Favoris de HPonte-de-fics.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Oups ! J'oubliais !  
Disclaimer : Il est évident que tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR les joueuses de ce dossier ne sont pas rousses au naturel… Et nous ne gagnons pas un radis pour nos c…..


	2. Premier échange

Un dragon piqué au vif

1- Premier échange

2010 ! Année de la 248° coupe du monde de Quidditch !  
Bienvenue en Roumanie, pays d'accueil de cette nouvelle coupe du monde, pays également réputé pour ses vampires et son centre d'étude des dragons.

Dès la parution du premier article de sa sœur, présentant la Roumanie et surtout Brasov, la ville près de laquelle est construit le stade (1), Charlie lui a envoyé une lettre en réaction.

* * *

Putain Ginny, t'as avalé une encyclopédie ?

Salut ma furieuse, juste quelques mots pour te dire que je suis tombé sur ton article (sans me faire mal, t'inquiète pas pour moi) et que je l'ai lu avant que cet abruti de Shawn ne s'en serve pour allumer le feu dans la cheminée de notre salon.

Tu te souviens de Shawn, non ? Un abruti congénital d'Irlandais qui suit son apprentissage de dresseur de dragons avec ton humble mais néanmoins talentueux frangin. Un gars complètement à la ramasse qui a le mérite d'éviter le feu des dragons et prépare le thé comme personne. M'man serait verte de jalousie... Il a aussi une sacrée descente lorsqu'il s'agit de tâter du Whisky Pur Feu !

Enfin, bref, pour revenir à ton article, bravo vieille branche ! J'aimerais bien me libérer pour au moins assister à un match, ça me rappellera le bon vieux temps à Poudlard ! J'étais pas mauvais, je crois même qu'un de mes trophées doit encore trainer dans la vitrine du Grand Hall.

Je suppose que tu vas couvrir l'évènement. Harry sera avec toi ?

A plus, soeurette.  
Bise et embrasse tes gosses pour moi.

* * *

Charlie !

Langage !  
Maman ne t'a-t-elle rien appris ? Tu parles à une dame je te rappelle. Ou plutôt tu lui écris. Figure-toi qu'il est normal de se documenter un minimum dans mon métier. Si tu veux des élucubrations sans aucune vérification, va lire la rubrique de sombrals écrasés de Skeeter. Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle travaille dans le même journal que moi... ou l'inverse.

Shawn ? Oui, je crois que je me souviens de lui. N'est-ce pas le beau gosse qui doit te supporter ? Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu détenais cette Gazette car j'ai écrit cet article il y a un bail déjà. Ne me dis pas que le service de hiboux de la Gazette a un tel retard pour l'étranger !

Tu as intérêt de te libérer pour une rencontre. Tout le monde n'a pas l'immense chance d'avoir une soeur ayant un accès illimité à la tribune des reporters. Si tu lis la Gazette (à condition qu'elle te parvienne en temps et en heure) tu verras le programme des réjouissances. Il ne te restera qu'à choisir le match qui te tente le plus en fonction de ton emploi du temps le moment venu…

Non seulement je couvrirai l'évènement, mais je suis même THE journaliste accréditée pour tout le tournoi ainsi qu'auprès des autorités roumaines. Tout ça grâce à mon petit article sur l'équipe roumaine que les autorités ont trouvé flatteuse pour l'image de leur pays(1). Et puis, j'ai des vieilles connaissances parmi les joueurs.

Harry viendra quand il le pourra et avec James si possible. Lily et Bubus sont trop petits.

A bientôt grand frère. Pense à quitter tes bottes pour te coucher et à laver tes chaussettes.

Gin'

* * *

(1) Informations racontées dans les articles de « A la poursuite du vif d'or » passez dans les favoris pour trouver le lien.


	3. Envolée de dragon

_Note : Ce qui est placé entre parenthèses ET en italique était à l'origine barré dans les lettres. Ce site ne permet malheureusement pas ce type de présentation._

**Un dragon piqué au vif**

2- Envolée de dragon

* * *

Cher Charlie,

C'est parti ! La grande folie a commencé. Non, nous n'avons pas été atteint par un sortilège de confusion massif. Tout simplement, la coupe du monde a commencé aujourd'hui.  
Je me doute qu'au milieu de tes dragons, tu te moques comme de ton premier balai de cet évènement. Moi, par contre, je suis coincée ici pour une grande partie des vacances, loin de mes petits et de Harry.

Le match d'ouverture était sans surprise mais tu en sauras un peu plus si tu lis mon article demain.  
Est-ce que j'aurais la chance de te voir ? A moins que l'idée de servir de hamburger bipède à tes animaux soit plus tentante que de tenir compagnie à ta petite soeur...

Je t'embrasse

Ginny

* * *

Salut ma furie,

Alors ça y est, le grand rush a commencé ?

Entre ton premier article que j'ai sauvé des flammes et le travail à la réserve qui prend tout mon temps, je t'avoue que je suis moi-aussi crevé.

Nous avons eu des ennuis avec les moldus. Tu sais que la réserve est protégée par des sorts et que nous avons conclu des accords avec des hauts fonctionnaires moldus roumains qui connaissent notre existence et désirent autant que nous préserver les dragons.

Néanmoins, les dragons n'en ont rien à foutre de nos lois et de nos problèmes de coexistence. Ils sont terriblement territoriaux et parfois, pour se préserver eux-mêmes d'une extinction - y'a pas à dire, les dragons sont bien moins cons que les humains -, ils décident d'eux-même de céder un territoire à un rival pour en reprendre un ailleurs plutôt que de s'entretuer.

Et c'est là que tout se gâte. Parce que les dragons se fichent également de nos frontières et dernièrement, un magnifique Cornelongue a quitté la réserve pour s'installer dans les Carpates, pas loin du mont Moldoveanu !

Enfin, ça a été une sacrée galère et les quelques moldus qui ont eu chaud aux fesses, s'en sont sortis avec une frayeur mémorable et surtout un sort d'Oubliette...

J'espère pouvoir te rendre une petite visite. Tu auras une place pour moi quelque part ? Et pitié, pas à la belle étoile ! Je bouffe du terrain toute l'année, sois sympa avec ma vieille carcasse, épargne moi le tapis ou la tente.

Prends soin de toi, soeurette.  
Et si tu croises la famille, salue-les de ma part.

Charlie.

* * *

Charlie,

Ne m'en parle pas ! Je savais que ce serait dingue mais à ce point ! Et quand en plus une rencontre comme l'Allemagne/Irlande dure toute la nuit(1), c'est une véritable plaie ! Je suis obligée de suivre tout pour écrire mes articles. Même plus le temps de dormir et moi, je me contente mal de trente minutes de repos.

Tes dragons me semblent plus civilisés que les joueurs de Quidditch. Eux refusent de céder un pouce de terrain s'ils le peuvent. Remarque, s'ils devenaient aimables, le jeu perdrait beaucoup de son intérêt. Mais ôte moi d'un doute... J'espère que le mont Moldoveanu est loin de Brasov. Rassure-moi rapidement s'il te plait. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un dragon vienne jouer l'invité surprise durant un match. Les équipes d'intervention du Ministère roumain n'ont pas chômé non plus de notre côté avec le nombre d'"Oubliette" à lancer sur les moldus ; beaucoup de vols en rase-motte de la part de sorciers aussi imprudents qu'enthousiastes.

Pour dormir, il y a les tribunes tout simplement...  
Ne fais pas la grimace ! Je blague. Je viens de les tester et elles n'ont rien de confortables. Par contre, j'ai une bonne petite chambre à Brasov avec un grand lit... et un bon bureau où je pense plus de temps qu'entre les draps.

Etais-tu à Poudlard avec Birch, le capitaine de notre équipe(1) ? Il m'a donné l'impression d'un gars sympa, ouvert et qui ne se prend pas la tête pour rien. Un peu le genre de gars qui arrivent à te supporter. Voire t'apprécier (on peut se demander comment ils font...)

Je prendrai soin de moi lorsque je le pourrais. Et fais en autant avec des barbecues à humains ailés.

Ginny

* * *

_(Madame..._

_Abruti, je ne dis pas Madame à ma frangine et arrête d'écrire quand je t'insulte pauvre naze... )_

Ginny,

Ne (_vous)_ t'inquiète pas de l'écriture, j'ai confié ma plume à cet hypogriffe bâté de Shawn pendant que je boucle mon sac. Je dois filer immédiatement parce que **MON** dragon menace **TON** tournoi. Je viens de recevoir un hibou des hautes sphères roumaines qui paniquent à l'idée qu'un dragon s'amuse à griller les fesses des joueurs, wouaahahaha _*oui, oui, avec plusieurs hahahaha, ma soeur a beaucoup d'humour aussi*_ !

Ce serait quand même un excellent exercice pour eux, d'éviter les flammes de l'enfer ! Au moins, les spectateurs en auraient pour leurs galions.

Enfin, bref, je pars dans quelques minutes, j'essaierai de te joindre une fois là-bas.

Charlie.

P.S. : si tu vois un dragon à l'air furax qui arrive vers toi, petit conseil, ne bats pas des cils mais... **dégage** !

* * *

Charlie,

En espérant que le hibou te trouve-toi et pas Shawn (mais il a quel âge pour m'appeler "madame" ! Je ne suis pas vieille à ce point...)...

C'est gentil de me prévenir que TON dragon vient foutre la merde.  
Dommage que j'ai reçu cette lettre APRES que TON dragon ait déjà débarqué. Je confirme que TON dragon s'est beaucoup amusé. Enfin, il a un peu été aidé par le capitaine bulgare qui a refusé, contrairement à celui du Portugal, que la partie soit arrêtée (1). Du coup, il y avait un cognard de plus sur le terrain, un cognard de taille et nettement plus agressif que les autres. Pour du spectacle, le moment de frousse intégrale passée, ce fut du beau spectacle même si tout le monde n'est pas tout à fait d'accord avec moi.

Les choses se sont gâtées quand il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Quelle espèce de poule mouillée ton gros machin écaillé ! Se mettre à l'abri sous les tribunes, c'était peut-être très pratique pour toi pour venir le récupérer, mais pour les supporters assis là où il voulait passer, ce fut moins drôle. Aucun mort, aucun blessé grave, je crois qu'on peut louer Merlin pour ça.

Sinon, moi, je lui dis merci à ton Cornelongue, et à toi aussi de ton "étourderie" : d'habitude, même avec une accréditation officielle, il est impossible d'approcher un joueur de l'équipe bulgare à la fin d'un match. Surprotégés contre les journalistes à ce point, c'est remarquablement pénible. Mais avec le bordel que ton dragon a mis, j'ai pu m'entretenir un bref instant avec un joueur.  
Et pas n'importe lequel s'il te plait !  
Le capitaine, Viktor Krum lui-même m'a promis une interview ! Tu imagines ! J'en aurais dansé sur place ! Je ne sais pas s'il se souvient de moi mais fais-moi confiance pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

Donc, cher grand frangin, un gros bisou en guise de merci et je te paye un pot dès que j'en ai l'occasion.

Ta petite soeur adorée

Ginny

* * *

(1) Informations racontées dans les articles de « A la poursuite du vif d'or » que nous vous encourageons à aller découvrir. Passez dans les favoris pour trouver le lien.


	4. L'interview de Charlie

**Un dragon piqué au vif**

**3- Interview de Charlie.**

Un chapitre différent. Un chapitre long. Une basse-cour. Nous appelons basse-cour un jeu de rôles (RPG) en direct, c'est à dire quand les personnages sont face à face et se parlent directement. Donc, plus d'épistolaire, aucune lettre en vue. Par contre, le texte commence toujours par une introduction pour situer le moment, le lieu, les enjeux.  
Je sais bien, un peu de répétition par rapport aux chapitres précédents mais c'est pratique quand on n'update pas régulièrement. Bon bref... les commentaires sont retravaillés ensuite pour passer à la forme narrative sans changer grand chose. Presque tout était présent lors du jeu.

Vous serez peut-être un peu surpris par un texte écrit au présent avec une telle alternance de points de vue. Encore une fois, à vous de nous dire si ce style vous plaît. Pour ma part, oui, sinon je ne passerais pas quelques heures à tout transformer la bonne blague ^^ ! Mais si nous pouvions faire partager ce plaisir, ce serait un bonus.  
Et puis j'adore joueuse Charlie, sa modestie dut-elle en prendre pour son grade. Elle envoie des fions à Gin' avec un tel humour !  
Bon bref... (bis le retour), je vous laisse lire ... ou pas !

* * *

La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch bat son plein tout près de Brasov, ville de Roumanie située dans les Balkans, non loin de la frontière bulgare. Ginny Potter-Weasley, envoyée par La Gazette des Sorciers couvre l'évènement.

Charlie Weasley, dresseur de dragon de son état et frangin de la rouquine par obligation, batifole joyeusement au stade construit pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch depuis que son dragon s'est enfui de la réserve où il bosse pour venir élire domicile dans les tribunes nord du stade, perturbant « légèrement » les rencontres. Il est chargé de sécuriser dans un premier temps les lieux afin de permettre le déroulement des épreuves, puis de trouver une solution moins radicale que l'exécution de son « petit » protégé. C'est lui le spécialiste après tout.

Le rédacteur en chef de Ginny lui conseille très fortement de profiter de ses liens de parenté avec le dresseur pour en tirer un bon papier. C'est bien connu, dans les Weasley, tout est bon, comme dans le cochon. Les retrouvailles entre le frère et la sœur s'annoncent sous les meilleurs augures, Ginny ayant décidé d'amadouer l'endragonné en l'invitant à déguster, bière ou tuica, ainsi que quelques spécialités locales. Bref, c'est elle qui régale et l'appétit de son frère étant un point commun qu'il a avec ses dragons, rendez-vous est donné après les matchs de la journée.

Les cheveux encore humides après un bon bain, une écharpe tricotée par Molly enroulée autour du cou et son vieux pardessus en cuir qui garde précieusement chaque brûlure, chaque griffure, sur les épaules, Charlie attend nonchalamment sa sœur à la sortie des tribunes. Il se redresse lorsqu'il aperçoit une silhouette vive et alerte bien familière, des mèches orange et un visage mutin.

- Salut sœurette !

Alors qu'elle envoie le hibou posé sur son épaule, une patte lourdement chargée de parchemins, Ginny entend un appel et découvre son frère au loin. Elle agite simplement la main elle n'a plus de voix après le match Allemagne/Ethiopie(1). Elle s'empresse de le rejoindre.

- Alors, on a bordé sa peluche à écailles ? l'attaque-t-elle en se moquant. Je peux emprunter la nounou et lui offrir un verre ?

Sans attendre la riposte, elle lui colle un baiser sonore sur une joue rougie, ébouriffe affectueusement les boucles rebelles et en profite pour tirer légèrement sur une mèche.

- Tu veux aller lui faire un bisou pour l'aider à s'endormir ? Les dragons adorent les femelles qui ont un sale caractère ! réplique-t-il avant d'éviter de justesse une tape bien sentie tout en riant.

- On va le boire, ce verre ?

Dommage, loupé, regrette Ginny. Elle essuie sa joue collante du baiser baveux avant d'ajouter :

- Alors aucune chance qu'il m'apprécie… Transplanage ou balai ? Bière ou Tuica ? N'oublie pas que tu dois répondre à mes questions, alors mollo sur le goulot.

Charlie passe un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur et répond avec un air malicieux.

- J'ai eu mon compte de vol pour aujourd'hui, je te laisse le transplanage. Tu sais bien que ce genre de passe-passe ne me réussit pas.

Elle hoche la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, ses lèvres marquant une moue pour le moins dubitative. Depuis quand son grand blagueur de frère rechigne-t-il aux tours de passe-passe comme il les nomme ? Il tient vraiment à se moquer d'elle. Pourtant, elle passe son bras autour de sa taille et baguette dans son autre main, les transplane tous deux à la Piata Stafuliu, place où se trouve son hôtel en plein coeur historique de Brasov... et surtout où se trouve une grande partie de la société sorcière de cette ville (1).

Le rouquin retient un woups lorsque le transplanage les dépose sur une place et trottine derrière sa sœur, museau en l'air tout à sa découverte de cette ville devenue célèbre pour son tournoi à travers le monde sorcier. Fuyant les pièges à touristes, elle le traine dans une petite ruelle jusqu'à une petite gargote où elle a ses habitudes.

- Sef, două beri! commande-t-elle au patron à peine entrée. Ce sont les rares mots de Roumains qu'elle connaisse, ce qu'elle n'avouera jamais à son frère, même sous la torture. Pire, même sous le guili-guili sous la plante des pieds comme il lui faisait quand elle portait encore des nattes, afin qu'elle avoue où elle avait caché le vif d'or avec lequel il comptait s'entrainer.

Charlie hausse un sourcil moqueur quand sa soeur baragouine un je-ne-sais-quoi autochtone...

- A tes souhaits, Gin' ! se moque-t-il tandis qu'il entre à sa suite, curieux de faire connaissance avec la boisson locale.

La jeune femme songe qu'elle aurait mieux fait de prendre du thé ; elle a trop fêté la victoire de la Grande-Bretagne avec toute l'équipe la veille. A sa décharge, ce n'est pas tous les jours que le capitaine de l'équipe nationale vous invite à l'après match. Elle a un reste de cognard dans la tête malgré la potion anti-gueule-de-bois. La bière ne l'a tente plus du tout... arf, tant pis, son frère boira les deux. Il ne se plaindra pas, le soiffard.

Elle s'installe tandis que le patron apporte deux halbas remplies à ras bord.

- Alors, raconte-moi tout sur ton protégé.

Le dragonnier lève la main pour couper court tout babillage de sa sœur, attend que le patron dépose les deux halbas sur la table, prend son verre, porte un toast silencieux au Dieu de la bière, laisse une longue gorgée se répandre en lui puis soupire de contentement en souriant à Ginny.

- Béni soit ce coin de paradis, je sens que je vais l'adorer. Alors, que veux-tu savoir exactement ?

- Tout mais commence par sa fiche d'identité : âge, espèce, particularités, explique-t-elle tandis qu'elle sort parchemin et plume à papote modifiée pour ne pas interpréter les paroles dites mais juste les retranscrire.

- Ne t'emballe pas ma belle, tu es mariée, ce garçon n'est pas pour toi, répond-il avec un sourire moqueur avant de reprendre son sérieux sous le regard noir de sa sœur. Ce dragon est un Cornelongue de treize années standard. Tu as pu remarquer les écailles vertes et les longues cornes d'or typiques de cette espèce roumaine. En dracologie, treize années standard équivalent à une trentaine d'années pour un humain. Donc, même s'il est considéré comme un adulte parmi ses pairs, il n'en reste pas moins un jeune mâle qui possède tous les désagréments de son immaturité. Impulsivité, agressivité et comportement colérique...

Il fixe sa sœur avec acuité comme s'il l'étudiait au-delà d'un simple regard, puis avec un sourire éclatant, s'exclame triomphalement :

- Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi les jeunes dragons me sont si familiers ! Ils me font penser à toi constamment !

Au pays du foutage de gueule elle voudrait le frère… Bonne pioche !  
Ginny lui changerait bien sa bière en pisse de dragon, à moins qu'elle ne lui rappelle qui ici est célibataire et sans attache spécifique et qui par contre est mère de famille responsable et reporter reconnue, mais... trop facile. Elle ne lui fera pas le plaisir d'entrer dans son jeu. Ginny « furax » restera sagement au placard… pour l'instant.

- Je croyais que c'était TON dragon... tu peux m'expliquer comment il est parvenu à s'échapper alors qu'il était sous ta responsabilité ?

Le frangin remarque le coup d'œil meurtrier, retient un autre éclat de rire et fronce un sourcil sous l'accusation à peine déguisée.

- C'est MON dragon parce que je l'ai élevé depuis le nid, mais il est comment dire... ce n'est pas un gentil toutou à sa mémère, Ginny, se moque-t-il gentiment mais brusquement, sa passion pour les dragons l'entraine dans un plaidoyer vibrant. Un dragon est territorial. Dès qu'il atteint sa maturité sexuelle, il revendique un territoire avant de prendre une compagne. Ce serait d'une simplicité enfantine si les hommes n'empiétaient pas sur des contrées qui constituaient autrefois leur fief.

D'un geste agacé, il reprend une bonne gorgée de bière avant de poursuivre.

- Quand mon dragon a décidé de quitter la Réserve pour obéir à ses propres lois physiques, il n'a eu d'autre choix que de suivre les couloirs qui sont réservés aux dragons, magiquement protégés pour éviter que des humains découvrent leur existence. Bien entendu, le stade est sur cette trajectoire ! S'il y a des doigts sur lesquels taper, tourne-toi vers les Départements de la Coopération Magique Internationale et des Jeux et Sports Magiques qui auraient dû prévoir ce genre d'incidents !

Seuls le brouhaha des voix des autres clients et le scrr scrr de la plume à papote troublent le silence. Elle aime quand les gens se lâchent dans une interview, même s'il s'agit d'un rouquin embousé de frangin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu appelles "ses propres lois physiques" exactement ? demande-t-elle d'un ton parfaitement neutre, préférant garder la polémique pour plus tard.

Son frère marque une hésitation, cherche ses mots. Les dragons le passionnent, mais en discuter, c'est une toute autre histoire. Il a choisi ce métier parce que les dragons le fascinent et qu'il aime la solitude, les grands espaces et cette liberté dans ses mouvements. Aucunement pour discutailler !

- L'appel de la nature, si tu préfères. Un dragon a sa propre intelligence mais il n'en demeure pas moins une créature sauvage qui suit ses pulsions. La maturité sexuelle en est une qui peut s'avérer très dangereuse pour les hommes. De plus, chaque espèce réagit différemment. Certaines sont plus pacifiques que d'autres et le Cornelongue n'en fait pas partie. Rien n'est plus dangereux qu'un animal en rut qui ne se contrôle pas et surtout, qui cherche à affirmer sa supériorité de mâle. Mon Cornelongue est un jeune mâle plutôt belliqueux ! conclut doucement avec une pointe de fierté.

- Alors, si j'ai bien compris, résume la rouquine, ta charmante bestiole est en rut et capable de bouffer de l'humain, se cherche une femelle et personne de ton centre de recherche, pas même toi qui l'a élevé, n'a vu ce problème montrer le bout de son muffle ... ok. Surtout, n'hésite pas à me dire si je me trompe. TON Cornelongue plutôt belliqueux et en rut, dis moi, y-a-t-il un risque qu'il nous ramène une dragonne ou qu'il bouffe un joueur avant que toi et quelques autres j'imagine, parviennent à le déloger de la tribune nord ?

Elle n'a toujours pas touché à sa bière mais la plume s'agite de plus belle.

Charlie fronce les sourcils sous les attaques mordantes de sa sœur. Elle ne s'est jamais ramassée le contenu d'une bière sur la tête ou faite emplâtrer sur un mur ? Non ? Mais il a un début à tout sauf que... flûte alors, c'est sa S.O.E.U.R. ! Il savait bien qu'il n'aimait pas les journalistes, en a de plus en plus la conviction. Il reprend d'une voix patiente, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant de dix ans... ou plutôt cinq.

- Je vais te répéter les choses plus lentement, soeurette, pour que tu comprennes bien ce que je viens de te dire. Mon dragon n'aurait jamais été chatouillé les doigts de pieds des joueurs si le couloir qui est réservé depuis des lustres aux dragons, avait été déplacé pour éviter justement ce genre de problèmes, explique-t-il en esquissant un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-agacé.  
Sache qu'un dragon ne vient pas tapoter à ma porte avec ses bagages sous l'aile pour me dire qu'il se casse. Il agit selon ses instincts. Nous savons, nous les dresseurs, que les jeunes mâles sont susceptibles de quitter leur lieu d'habitat mais quand précisément, nous ne pouvons absolument pas l'appréhender. Et je dirais que certains mâles sont plus précoces que d'autres...  
Mon Cornelongue est belliqueux, certes, mais s'il n'avait pas rencontré sur sa route des P.V.N.I. - Poulets Volants Non Identifiés - il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de rester pour en apprécier la chair fraîche... ou pas d'ailleurs vu l'état des joueurs après un match !

Charlie lève la main pour recommander une bière - nomdoudiou, il n'avait jamais prononcé autant de mots au cours d'une seule conversation.

- Tu peux écrire ça dans ton papier, les dragons ne sont pas des animaux domestiques que tu peux contrôler avec un nonos. Tu veux que je te commande autre chose ? s'inquiète-t-il.

Il n'a tout de même pas oublié ses bonnes manières, hein !

- En résumé, ta bestiole a profité d'un couloir de mauvaises communications entre les différents départements des ministères, tant roumain que britannique et la réserve où tu travailles. On se demande où ton dragon a trouvé assez de cerveau pour profiter de …_ce merdier ? Mauvais choix lexical_… cette négligence administrative. Quels sont les risques pour les joueurs et le public ?

Le rouquin claque des doigts avec un éclat malicieux dans son regard qui pétille sous les effets de l'alcool - fichtre, cette bière va devenir sa nouvelle meilleure amie - et répond joyeusement :

- Mais c'est que tu as un cerveau toi aussi ! Tu as tout compris, poursuit-il redevenant sérieux le temps de déguster sa bière longuement. Si cette bande de scribouillards prenaient le temps de consulter les pauvres bouseux que nous sommes, nous aurions pu leur rappeler ce petit détail... Enfin, comme je te l'ai dit, nul n'aurait pu prévoir quand même que ce dragon prendrait la poudre d'escampette maintenant... va savoir, il a peut-être repérer tes mèches flamboyantes et est tombé amoureux. Il aime les dragonnes qui ont du caractère.

Il tire légèrement une mèche des cheveux de sa sœur et esquive encore une tape - hé hé hé, jamais deux sans trois...

- Enfin, tu peux rassurer tes lecteurs, reprend-il, j'ai fait du repérage plus au nord du mont Moldoveanu et nous avons déniché une grotte qui devrait faire l'affaire pour héberger mon petit protégé. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, nous le tirons de sous les tribunes et l'escortons vers sa nouvelle demeure. Si tu n'es plus heureuse avec Harry, il y a de la place pour toi.

Dans la famille Lourdingue je voudrais le frangin. Bonne pioche !  
Histoire de ne pas dire tout ce qui lui vient à l'esprit, Ginny fait un signe au patron et lui mime qu'elle voudrait qu'il lui donne la becquée, ou plus exactement qu'il leur apporte à manger.

- Vous allez le faire sortir sous la pluie ? Il parait qu'il va pleuvoir encore tout le week-end. En plus, les éliminatoires sont finies et les huitièmes ne commencent pas avant début juillet ?

Le patron l'interrompt, apportant des sarmales bien roulés et pas trop gras, d'appétissants zacusca le tout accompagné de mititei encore grésillants dont l'odeur la ferait presque saliver. Difficile de parler la bouche pleine et pour la première fois de la soirée, attrape son halba de bière.

Le grand affamé perpétuel manque de trépigner sur sa chaise lorsque les plats arrivent. Il avait oublié qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis... depuis l'aube !

- Huummm ! Ginny, si tu n'étais pas déjà ma sœur, je t'adopterais !

Il propose les sarmales à Ginny avant d'en chiper deux qu'il savoure avec délectation.

- Non, s'il pleut... marque un temps pour engloutir sa portion... ça risque d'être dangereux pour nous. Un dragon qui ne peut pas cracher de feu est un dragon très énervé. Il compense ce manque par une agressivité plus accrue. On n'a pas besoin de ça en plus, hein ! Sauf si tu veux voir ce que donne un Charlie haché menu menu bien sûr...parle un peu la bouche pleine entre deux bouchées ou gorgées…Non, j'aime mieux les mititei de boeuf ou de porc... quoique.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire "nous" allons si, "nous" allons ça. C'est qui nous ? …et ne me réponds pas "toi et moi", s'empresse-t-elle d'ajouter devant l'éclat dans les yeux de son frère.

Ce dernier esquisse un sourire malicieux.

- Je ne pensais pas précisément à toi, jeune fille... quand je disais nous, je pensais à mes amis dresseurs et moi-même... mais..., souriant de plus belle, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec nous ? Tu es plutôt habile sur un balai. Et j'ai bien dit, sur un balai, parce qu'avec un balai, ce n'est pas gagné, je sais que tu es une ménagère catastrophique... Alors, ça te tente ? Tu aurais un sacré article pour ta Gazette !

Que c'est petit ! Décidément, il n'est doué ni en humour, ni dans la provoc, pense la rousse. Peut-être que les dragonnes apprécient, elles...

- J'aimerais rester entière pour écrire mon article. De préférence... mais je ne dis pas non. Surtout si vous attendez la fin des sélections. Comment allez-vous vous y prendre pour le transférer ?

Charlie continue à manger tranquillement, nullement gêné par les œillades meurtrières de sa sœur.

- On va jouer les appâts ! La tribune principale va être sécurisée par un sort de Gèle-flamme pour éviter qu'elle ne flambe sous les yeux horrifiés du monde sorcier, bien que le spectacle, je te l'avoue, me ferait bien marrer, ricane-t-il en se resservant une rasade de bière pour faire descendre le tout. Puis on va l'attirer hors de son nid pour l'entraîner vers cette grotte que j'ai repérée. Théoriquement, ce devrait être d'une simplicité enfantine... sauf que rien n'est jamais simple avec les dragons

Et quitte cet air malheureux, sœurette ! Ton grand frère préféré ne risque rien ! ajoute-t-il en regardant sa sœur avec un grand sourire triomphant. Non seulement je suis un dresseur hors pair mais en plus, je serai escorté de deux autres fous furieux comme moi qui seront là pour lancer des Stupéfix si ça sent trop le roussi... sans mauvais jeu de mots !

Eviter les cognards sur le terrain, c'est une chose, mais les flammes d'un dragon furieux d'être dérangé, ce doit être... génial ! songe Ginny avec envie.

- Donc trois fous furieux plus un "poulet volant non identifié" féminin en plus... C'est suffisant ? Les Aurors avaient l'air d'avoir du mal avec ton protégé... Et puis, pendant qu'on y est, tu me laisses libre de faire une mini-bio sur toi dans l'article ; après celle de ton dragon... entre bestioles...

Charlie hausse un sourcil amusé lorsque Ginny évoque les difficultés rencontrées par les Aurors face à son dragon.

- Hey, Gin', ne s'improvise pas dragonnier qui veut ! Un Auror reste... un Auror ! Chacun son job ! Non, en théorie, cinq dresseurs seraient plus appropriés pour maîtriser un dragon mais étant donné son jeune âge et le fait qu'il ait été "élevé" …_esquisse un geste des doigts pour souligner les guillemets_… par un homme, ton serviteur en l'occurrence, devraient nous permettre de le maîtriser sans problème.

Le rouquin se recule contre le dossier de sa chaise tout en considérant sa sœur avec suspicion.

- Tu voudrais écrire une mini-bio sur moi ? Hum... je ne sais si c'est une bonne idée... je suis persuadé que tu vas en profiter pour te venger de toutes les fois où tu as reçu une fessée pour avoir volé mon balai sans mon autorisation !

Moi ? Jamais de la vie ! Je suis une professionnelle !

Dommage que le sourire fendant largement son visage démente si nettement ses paroles. Bien tenté.

- Alors, si ce n'est pas moi qui le fais, à toi de jouer. Je t'écoute frangin.

Elle chope son halbas d'une main, une mititei de l'autre et se cale dans son siège pour déguster l'ensemble, laissant son frère déblatérer pour la plume à papote.

Celui-ci lève un doigt accusateur triomphant tout en s'exclamant, faussement choqué.

- Ah ah ! Ose prétendre que tu serais impartiale, espèce de... peste ! s'exclame-t-il avant de prendre à son tour une mititei et d'enchainer sur un ton léger. Alors... puisqu'il faut se lancer... Moi, le dresseur de dragons !... Hum, c'est sympa comme titre pour ton article, non ? tente-t-il mais sous le regard noir de sa sœur, il continue plus sérieusement. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Pour devenir dragonnier, il faut se spécialiser en biologie et science du comportement animal. En plus de ces disciplines, j'ai pris option "Étude des contes et légendes" dans une université moldue. Les dragons sont fascinants mais encore plus intéressante est la façon dont les moldus explique leur non-existence !

Il faut également savoir tenir sur un balai, éviter les flammes quand c'est nécessaire... et c'est souvent nécessaire... être patient - ce n'est vraiment pas un boulot pour toi, sœurette - et aimer les grands espaces, la solitude et la vie à la dure !

- Bien sûr que je serai impartiale espèce de ... frère ! s'offusque la rouquine. Combien d'années en tout as-tu passé à lustrer le siège des écoles tout en draguant à tour de bras ? Je ne me souviens plus. Tu n'étais presque jamais à la maison sauf pour les vacances et je ne sais pas à quel moment pour toi ce fut les bouses après les buse.  
La solitude, je te la laisse et si tu avais intégré une équipe pro comme moi, tu saurais que la vie à la dure, j'ai connu tout comme toi, patate.

Charlie prend un air malicieux à l'évocation de ces années où il étudiait l'anatomie animale autant que celle féminine.

- Comme tu me connais bien ! J'ai passé cinq ans à l'université. Les deux dernières années, j'ai dû effectuer un stage dans des Réserves de dragons. Pays de Galle puis Suède. Mais j'ai choisi celle de Roumanie pour exercer ma profession une fois mon diplôme en poche.  
Oh, ma petite poulette, je t'ai tellement manquée lorsque nous étions gosses ? Si j'avais su, je serais rentré plus souvent... histoire de te tirer les cheveux ou te mettre des grenouilles sous tes draps...

- Merci bien, une grenouille sous les draps me suffisait largement, ne peut s'empêcher de se moquer sa sœur en tentant de noyer son sourire dans la bière en voyant la rougeur subite de son frère. Tu crois qu'il y a des chances que ton jeune mâle nous ramène une dragonne ? Enfin, chance, c'est une façon de parler. Seras-tu le parrain de leurs dragonneaux ? Et ça pond combien d'oeufs ces bestioles ? Au fait, les lecteurs de la Gazette ont baptisé ta bestiole.

Charlie toussote discrètement en piquant un fard derrière sa main à l'évocation bien malencontreuse de la grenouille sous les draps et se reprend :

- Les dragons ont en moyenne deux à trois œufs. Rarement plus. Et non, je ne pense pas que mon dragon nous ramène sa Ginny dans les jours à venir. Il doit d'abord prendre possession de son nouveau lieu d'habitat, affirmer sa territorialité, explique-t-il avant de se fendre d'un large sourire. Ah oui, il a déjà un petit nom ? Lequel ?

- Affirmer sa territorialité ? J'espère que ce n'est pas en venant rendre visite au stade régulièrement. Le nom préféré de nos lecteurs c'est Shalumo... susurre-t-elle en évitant d'éclater de rire.

Charlie, par contre, éclate littéralement de rire lorsqu'il apprend le nouveau petit nom donné à son protégé.

- Shalumo ! C'est excellent !

Il essuie les larmes qui perlent au coin de ses yeux tout en reprenant son calme puis prend un air chagriné qui lui réussissait si bien avec Molly.

- Comment ? Maintenant qu'il s'est fait des amis ici, au stade, tu voudrais l'empêcher de revenir assister à la suite des évènements ? Quelle ingratitude alors qu'il a mis tant d'animation...

- Si tu veux, je te présente à quelques joueurs dont il a grillé le balai ou autre chose. Je suis certaine qu'ils seront ravis de rencontrer le type en charge du dragon. J'espère pour toi qu'ils te laisseront le temps de raconter l'histoire du couloir à dragon et de l'administration... Ils te montreront toute la gratitude qu'ils ressentent, se moque-t-elle. Puis, voyant les assiettes se vider rapidement, elle lui demande : Tu veux que je te commende autre chose puisque c'est moi qui régale ce soir ?

Mais devant le hochement de tête négatif de son frère qui semble plus que repu, elle se lève après avoir laissé quelques billets sur la table.

- Ok, c'est bon pour moi, je crois que j'ai toutes les infos nécessaires. N'oublie pas de me prévenir lorsque vous allez déménager votre bestiole que je suive ça de près.

Après les salutations d'usage, Ginny regagne son hôtel ; le travail l'attend.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout... ça vous a plu ?

Alors... le (1) c'est encore et toujours pour vous inciter à aller lire "A la poursuite du vif d'or" , les articles de la Gazette autour desquels s'articule le jeu des personnages. Promis, c'est la dernière fois que la Gazette est postée ailleurs, d'autant plus qu'elle flambe joyeusement mon anonymat (dont je me fous royalement, ça tombe bien) . Passez par les favoris de HPonte de fics pour trouver cette fic. Vous comprendrez mieux certaines réponses des deux zozos.

Malheureusement, l'été étant plus propice aux activités extérieures, le jeu s'est ralenti et il faudra attendre plus longtemps pour la prochaine mise à jour. Profitez de la plage ou du soleil tout comme nous !

Joueuse Ginny


	5. Des Japonais, des balais et Cho

**UN DRAGON PIQUE AU VIF**

**4- Des Japonais, des balais et Cho**

Entrée en jeu (c'est le cas de le dire) d'un nouveau perso/membre de notre toute petite et jeune communauté de RPG : Cho Chang. Merci à sa joueuse. Nous sommes ravies de l'avoir parmi nous ! _[Et je suis ravie d'être là (malgré la menace d'être frappée à chaque fois que je doute d'être à la hauteur pour jouer avec des personnes aussi pleines d'humour et d'inventivité que Joueuse Ginny et Joueuse Charlie).]_  
Encore une fois, il est bien plus aisé de comprendre les évènements racontés en lisant « A la poursuite du Vif d'Or » contenant toutes les Gazettes des sorciers spéciales Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Il est fait référence aux chapitres intitulés « Les Slaves en action : jeu, blessent et crament » et « Rebondissements en tout genre ».  
Rappel : Ce qui est écrit entre parenthèses et en italique était barré dans le texte d'origine.

* * *

Ginny,

Tu permets que je t'appelle Ginny ? Nous ne nous sommes pas revues depuis Poudlard mais je trouverais un peu ridicule de t'appeler "madame Potter". En tout cas, n'hésite pas à m'appeler Cho.

Comme tout fan de Quidditch, je suis avec grand intérêt tes articles sur la Coupe du Monde et, en tant que fabricante de balais, je me posais une question suite à la disqualification du Brésil : si l'équipe du Japon était repêchée, comment pourrait-elle jouer en huitième de finale alors que tous ses joueurs ont brûlé leurs balais ? Ont-ils des balais de secours ?

Curieuse,

Cho

* * *

Cho,

Il semble en effet plus simple que nous nous appelions par nos prénoms. Nous ne faisions pas autant de manière lors de nos entrainements à l'AD ; ce serait ridicule de le faire maintenant en effet.

Tu fabriques des balais ? Tu veux dire que tu dessines ou tu élabores des balais ? Quelle marque t'emploie ? Twigger a pas mal recruté depuis notre sortie de Poudlard. A moins que ce ne soit Comet ou Brossdur qui essaient de redynamiser leur production. Je suis impatiente de savoir. En effet, l'autodafé des balais de l'équipe japonaise leur pose maintenant un sacré problème. L'AIQ n'aurait jamais dû accepter cette pratique idiote. En fait, je ne sais pas trop ce qui est prévu mais crois-moi, je vais me renseigner.

Ton patron serait-il intéressé, prêt à leur en fournir et se faire de la pub au passage ? Excuse- moi pour mon franc-parler ; tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais eu ma langue dans ma poche et je crains que même la maturité n'ait pas effacé ce défaut.

Je veux bien vous tenir informés, ton patron et toi, à condition que vous me renvoyiez l'ascenseur.

A bientôt j'imagine.

Ginny

* * *

Ginny,

C'est exactement ce que je me disais. En plus, même si nous n'avons jamais été amies, ce qui nous avait rendues presque ennemies appartient au passé, alors une distance méfiante n'aurait plus aucun sens, n'est-ce pas ?

A vrai dire, je remplis plutôt les fonctions de chargée de communication (et responsable de la section "jouets") mais, comme j'ai des parts dans la société, je suis considérée comme "fabricante de balais" au même titre que mes associés, deux autres anciens membres de l'équipe Serdaigle dont tu te souviens peut-être : Roger Davies (poursuiveur et capitaine) et Donovan McRay (batteur, mais déjà plus au moment où tu es entrée dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, je crois). Ils ont fondé Starburst Broomsticks il y a deux ans et Roger m'a pratiquement harcelée pour que j'accepte de me joindre à eux l'année dernière, alors que je n'avais encore travaillé que dans le monde moldu.

"Pratique idiote", oui, vraiment. Ce jour-là, Roger a dû répéter au moins vingt fois que brûler des balais était un sacrilège (et Don lui a fait remarquer qu'il commençait à ressembler à Olivier Dubois).

Eh bien oui, j'avoue, nous avons pensé à cette possibilité (bien que je n'ose imaginer l'indignation de Roger si SES balais venaient à être brûlés en fin de match). Comme c'est seulement notre deuxième modèle, nous ne sommes pas encore vraiment connus (pour l'instant, nous avons surtout pour clients des élèves de Poudlard, grâce à une campagne de publicité menée sur place par le neveu de Don) et si cette occasion nous était donnée, elle pourrait nous ouvrir des perspectives inespérées. A propos, ton franc-parler est plutôt une qualité dans ce cas-ci puisqu'il m'a épargné la peine de chercher comment aborder la question. Donc je te remercie.

Que voudrais-tu en échange ? Des informations exclusives pour un article ? Il va de soi que nous te devrions bien ça - et même plus.

A bientôt.

Cho

* * *

Cho,

Associée dans une fabrique de balais ? Belle réussite ! Ton expérience de joueuse à Poudlard doit te servir. La communication et les "jouets"... quel choix étrange. Donc, vous produisez des balais pour enfants. En ayant moi-même plusieurs (des enfants, pas des balais... enfin si, des balais aussi) je serai également intéressée à en savoir davantage, mais cette fois ci, à titre privé.

Je me souviens très bien de Roger ; il était bien capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle dans laquelle tu jouais non ? Et comment oublier le bal du Tournoi des trois/quatre sorciers...

Par contre, je ne me souviens pas de Donovan McRay, je ne crois pas l'avoir connu.

Avant d'aller plus loin, je dois vérifier un ou deux points.

Tu m'écris qu'il s'agit de votre deuxième modèle. Est-il adapté ou est-il rapidement adaptable à la haute compétition ? Tu sais, je pense aussi bien que moi, que les sortilèges d'accélération, de freinage et de stabilisation ne sont absolument pas les mêmes que sur les balais de la ménagère de moins de cinquante ans pratiquant le Quidditch familial du dimanche, et le dépoussiérage le reste de la semaine, que sur les balais de compétition.

Votre boite est récente...

Si votre balai ne peut pas satisfaire des joueurs internationaux, vous risquer de vous faire une publicité négative. S'il est adaptable, il faudra envoyer sur place au moins deux techniciens pour les réglages et les portoloins pour Brasov sont extrêmement difficiles à obtenir en ce moment, si tu ne l'as pas réservé à l'avance. En outre, il faut prévoir un EXCELLENT sortilège de traduction... on ne dira jamais assez les méfaits d'un sort de pacotille, et crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose...

Tout cela avant même de savoir si l'équipe japonaise est intéressée.

Deuxième problème : il me faut savoir si vraiment Roger est prêt à proposer ses balais à l'équipe japonaise, sachant que s'ils perdent, ces derniers les brûleront. Avec ce que tu m'écris, j'ai l'impression qu'ils les considèrent un peu plus que de simples objets. Un attachement sentimental à ses produits ? Il faudra qu'il perde cet attachement (_totalement infantile_). Ne se souvient-il donc pas du traitement que subissent les balais à Poudlard dans les mains de certains élèves ? Rafraichis-lui la mémoire...

Et toi, accepterais-tu une telle extrémité ? Et votre associé ?

Bref, avant même de parler "d'échange" (quel vilain terme ! On dirait que je t'ai pris en otage...), je tiens à m'assurer de la crédibilité de votre engagement.

Tu as lu la dernière Gazette, tu as vu que votre décision doit être rapide...

Tu aimes toujours mon franc-parler ?

Impatiente de te lire...

Ginny

* * *

Ginny,

Oui, associée dans une fabrique de balais... alors que j'avais juré de m'éloigner du monde sorcier. À ce niveau-là, ce n'est pas une réussite ! Mon mari n'a pas beaucoup apprécié quand j'ai fini par accepter la proposition de Roger (proposition très décente, hein, ne va pas t'imaginer des choses !), et je ne te dis pas comme c'est compliqué à cacher à ma belle-famille. Mon expérience de joueuse à Poudlard n'est pas inutile, en effet, mais en fait c'est surtout mon emploi précédent qui m'a aidée, même si c'était dans une entreprise moldue et que ne plus travailler avec un ordinateur et un téléphone est un peu perturbant (dire qu'au début j'avais dit à mon mari que je n'arriverais jamais à utiliser ces machines-là !).

La section jouets, je soupçonne encore Roger de l'avoir créée exprès pour moi, parce qu'il tenait à ce que j'aie un poste important et pas l'impression d'être à peine plus que sa secrétaire. Mais c'était une excellente idée. Sa fille et la mienne en sont absolument ravies - et fières d'avoir posé pour les photos qui servent à la publicité. Puisque tu es intéressée, je t'envoie le feuillet d'information. Quel âge ont tes enfants, au fait ? En tout cas, sachant qui sont leurs parents, je ne doute pas qu'ils aiment le Quidditch. Peut-être l'équipe de Gryffondor comptera-t-elle un jour deux ou trois Potter à la fois, comme c'était le cas pour les Weasley ?

Je crois que Roger préférerait que tu aies oublié le bal. Il était un peu ridicule ce jour-là, n'est-ce pas ? (Enfin, peut-être que c'était moins évident pour toi qui n'étais pas à la table des champions, mais cette Française l'ensorcelait tellement qu'il se comportait comme un parfait crétin.) Quant à Don, je suppose qu'il est normal que tu ne t'en souviennes pas parce que, si je compte bien, il a quitté Poudlard alors que tu venais seulement de finir ta deuxième année. C'est bien loin, tout ça !

Bien sûr, que je sais qu'il y a une différence entre un balai d'amateur et un vrai balai de compétition ! Et nous n'aurions pas pensé à proposer le nôtre si nous n'avions pas été convaincus qu'il pouvait faire bonne figure à ce niveau. Les défauts du premier modèle ont été corrigés et le nouveau a été jugé adapté à la compétition par Olivier Dubois, qui l'a testé pour nous avec son équipe. Officiellement, il ne sort que le 19, mais nous pouvons en envoyer à Brasov immédiatement. Comme ton article nous a informés que le Japon serait sélectionné si le problème était réglé dans la semaine, Roger a décidé de partir dès ce soir avec les balais pour les leur proposer avant qu'il soit trop tard. Notre meilleure technicienne l'accompagnera, et lui-même est parfaitement qualifié pour s'occuper des réglages puisque ce balai est avant tout sa création. Comme tu le disais, obtenir des Portoloins pour Brasov est impossible en ce moment, donc ils ont été obligés de se rabattre sur les transports moldus (heureusement que la technicienne est une Née-Moldue, parce que Roger n'a jamais mis les pieds dans un aéroport). Ils arriveront demain matin. Espérons que les Moldus de la douane ne seront pas trop curieux du contenu de leurs bagages...

Aucun de ces Japonais ne parlent correctement l'anglais ? Et il n'y a pas moyen de trouver un interprète ? Pour les sorts de traduction, je suis bien d'accord avec toi : ils risquent de créer des malentendus. J'en avais testé un avec des garçons de Beauxbâtons pour un devoir et franchement, je ne crois pas que Roger devrait prendre le risque de s'en servir. Je craindrais trop qu'il ait l'air de faire des avances à la gardienne ou à l'attrapeuse (encore plus qu'avec sa manière habituelle de s'adresser aux femmes, je veux dire).

Roger compte bien essayer de faire promettre aux Japonais de ne pas brûler nos balais mais je ne pense pas qu'il croie vraiment y parvenir. Enfin, de toute façon, il s'en remettrait. Du moment qu'il ne va pas leur dire carrément que c'est une pratique barbare et un abominable gaspillage, tout devrait bien se passer. Soit dit entre nous, je suis quand même indignée par cette pratique, moi aussi, et j'imagine que tu dois l'être également, sachant ce que coûte un bon balai et le mal qu'ont certains parents à en offrir à leurs enfants. À Poudlard, mon Comète ne faisait pas le poids face à l'Éclair de Feu de Harry mais j'étais bien obligée de m'en contenter et maintenant, quand j'entends parler de cette histoire d'autodafé, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser aux enfants qui rêvent de posséder ces balais que les joueurs japonais réduisent en cendres d'un coup de baguette sans se préoccuper de leur valeur. Sais-tu qui a lancé cette tradition ? Quelqu'un qui roulait sur l'or, je parie !

Donc voilà, notre décision est prise. C'est peut-être notre seule chance de faire connaître les balais Starburst au-delà des équipes de Poudlard, et il serait stupide de la laisser passer. J'avoue toutefois qu'apprendre contre qui jouerait le Japon en cas de sélection nous a fait hésiter à nouveau. Je crains un peu les commentaires des Britanniques les plus patriotes. Heureusement que c'est toi qui rédiges les articles du supplément de la Gazette... Et à propos, je suis contente que ton frère et ses collègues aient réussi à faire sortir le dragon du stade. Tu dis qu'il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de blessés mais quelques-uns, c'est déjà trop. Quelle histoire, d'ailleurs ! Tout ça parce que le stade a été construit au mauvais endroit...

Ton franc parler ne me dérange toujours pas. Je l'aurais certainement beaucoup moins apprécié à Poudlard mais, comme je le disais tout à l'heure, "c'est bien loin, tout ça".

Impatiente de te lire aussi (prochaine lettre et prochain article),

Cho

* * *

Cho,

Mariée avec un Moldu et une petite fille en plus de ta réussite professionnelle ! Tu n'as pas chômé ! Le temps passe trop vite... Quel âge a-t-elle ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? James a eu six ans en février et Albus quatre en avril. Lily aura deux ans cet automne. Entre eux et le travail, pas le temps de m'ennuyer ; les journées sont toujours trop courtes surtout lorsque Harry part en mission durant plusieurs jours.

En comptant tous les cousins et cousines, les enfants de mes frères, nous avons déjà une future équipe de Quidditch au grand complet. Je ne sais pas s'ils seront tous doués, mais James aiment déjà beaucoup ce sport et rêve d'avoir son propre balai. Il n'a qu'une pâle imitation sur roulettes qui fait encore les délices de son petit frère.

J'ai cherché à rencontrer Roger depuis son arrivée mais pas moyen. Avec cette histoire de balais, la zone de résidence et d'entrainement des Japonais est encore plus bouclée que le clan des Bulgares si c'est possible. D'après ce que j'ai compris, les moments où je suis enfin un peu plus libre, c'est à dire avant ou après les matchs, est justement le moment où il est le plus sollicité pour les réglages. Si je ne veux pas me faire griller, il va falloir que ce soit toi qui répondes à mes questions. Si tu veux bien.

Pour la tradition de l'autodafé des balais, je n'en connais pas l'origine. D'après ce que j'ai compris les Japonais sont un peuple particulier, aussi bien moldu que sorcier. La notion de sacrifice est très ancrée dans leurs traditions. Je crois que la valeur en gallions sonnants et trébuchants est moins importante que l'honneur ou d'autres valeurs morales. Belle façon de voir les choses... mais amenant quand même à de sacrées incohérences : brûler des balais !

J'espère que tout se passera bien avec vos balais. C'est la poisse que justement le Japon rencontre nos joueurs. J'espère que les torchons à scandales et Rita Skeeter vous fichent la paix.

La sortie du dragon fut épique, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Tu n'auras qu'à lire mon prochain article, je le raconte dedans. Mais je ne regrette pas un instant d'y avoir participé même de loin (heureusement pour moi).

A bientôt

Ginny

* * *

Ginny,

Mariée avec un Auror (et pas n'importe lequel !), trois enfants, un emploi de rédactrice à la Gazette après une (trop brève) carrière chez les Harpies... et c'est toi qui me dis "tu n'as pas chômé" ? Mais pour "le temps passe trop vite", je suis d'accord. Ma petite Lu a déjà sept ans (et demi - à cet âge-là, ça compte encore) donc un peu plus que ton fils aîné, mais je suis sûre qu'elle aimerait le connaître quand même. Depuis qu'elle a découvert le monde magique, elle est impatiente d'aller à Poudlard et, en attendant, toujours ravie de rencontrer d'autres petits sorciers.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, quand j'ai parlé de "cette Française" qui rendait Roger ridicule au bal, je n'avais pas pensé que c'était ta belle-soeur. Certains membres de la possible future équipe de Quidditch sont donc ses enfants, j'imagine. Est-ce que je connais aussi tes autres belles-soeurs ? (Si on peut dire que je connais Fleur.)

En accord avec Don (et je suis sûre que Roger approuvera), je t'envoie, au cas où tu voudrais offrir un balai à ton (ou tes) fils, un bon de commande "spécial amis" où tu constateras une différence de prix si tu compares avec le feuillet d'information joint à mon hibou précédent. Considère ça comme un remerciement, puisque c'est grâce à toi que nos balais vont voler dans le stade de la Coupe du Monde.

Je répondrai volontiers à tes questions, du moment qu'elles ne touchent pas à des secrets de fabrication. Et puis il ne faut pas trop m'en demander niveau technique, hein ! C'est Roger le spécialiste. Mais si tu as besoin de plus de détails et que tu n'arrives toujours pas à le voir, tu pourras toujours lui envoyer un hibou pour lui demander de compléter mes réponses (Roger, pas le hibou !). Ou peut-être que Don pourra m'aider un peu.

Comme tu vois, même en étant d'origine asiatique (et je t'assure que pour ce qui est du sens de l'honneur, les Chinois et les Coréens valent bien les Japonais), on peut avoir du mal à comprendre cette forme de sacrifice. Évidemment, je suis née en Grande-Bretagne et mes parents aussi, donc les valeurs de mes ancêtres m'apparaissent parfois presque aussi étranges qu'aux autres Britanniques. D'un côté, j'admire le fait de n'accorder que peu d'importance aux valeurs matérielles, mais d'un autre, je n'arrive pas à trouver honorable de détruire des choses dont rêvent des gens qui ne peuvent pas se les offrir. Certes, les balais ne sont que des objets, mais les sommes nécessaires à leur remplacement pourraient être tellement mieux employées ! Comme tu le disais aussi, ça semble très incohérent.

"La poisse", tu peux le dire ! J'espère que Rita Skeeter et ses semblables ne s'intéressent pas assez au Quidditch pour nous accorder une attention dont il est évident que nous pouvons nous passer.

Bien sûr, que je lirai ton article sur la sortie du dragon ! Je lis tous les suppléments Quidditch de la Gazette de la première à la dernière ligne. C'est le genre de chose qui me manquait beaucoup quand je vivais comme une Moldue.

J'attends tes questions pour l'interview. À très bientôt.

Cho

* * *

Mais quel rapport avec le dragon de cette histoire ? Niéhéhé…  
Un peu de patience voyons ! Shalumo n'est pas loin…  
Donc interview de Cho en vue pour mieux connaitre les balais produits par la Starburst Broomsticks Enterprise. _[Le délai dépendra du mal que j'aurai à répondre aux questions... J'ai peur. (Ne me frappe pas, "Ginny" !)] _

Joueuse Ginny _[et Joueuse Cho]_


	6. Si on parlait de balais ?

**UN DRAGON PIQUE AU VIF  
**  
**5- Si on parlait de balais ?**

Voici le chapitre de l'interview par mails de Cho Chang, jeune associée de l'entreprise Starburst Broomstick. C'est le chapitre miroir au chapitre 20 de « A la poursuite du vif d'or » (lien dans les favoris). Encore la forme épistolaire donc, cette fois-ci. Un chapitre très technique sur les balais mais permettant de beaucoup mieux connaître joueuse Cho…  
Rappel : les parties (_entre parenthèses)_ et italique étaient barrées dans le texte d'origine.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chère Cho,

Manifestement, il ne me sera que très difficilement possible de rencontrer Roger sur place. Je l'ai entrevu mais il a l'air survolté tant il est débordé. C'est simple, il m'a fait penser à Olivier une veille de match. Je me tourne donc vers toi pour pouvoir écrire mon article.

J'ai préparé une batterie de questions. Prête ?

Avant même de commencer par les balais de l'équipe japonaise ou même, par la Starburst, peux-tu me dire qui est à l'origine de la création de l'entreprise ? Quelle est l'idée qui a mené à orienter sa profession, sa vie vers les balais ? Je ne sais pas si tu faisais partie de l'aventure dès le début et j'espère que sinon, tu pourras quand même me fournir des renseignements, même succincts.

Maintenant la Starburst : depuis quand existe-t-elle ? Indique-moi en gros son importance par rapport à vos concurrents et quelles ont été vos difficultés pour débuter : les lecteurs sont toujours friands de ce genre de détails.

On parlera des balais après si tu veux bien. Je veux déjà me rendre compte de quelle façon je peux présenter l'ensemble.

Hâte de te lire

Ginny

* * *

Chère Ginny,

Ce sera certainement plus simple, en effet. Ici, nous n'avons même pas encore eu de nouvelles directes de Roger. J'ai seulement reçu un coup de téléphone rapide de Gemma, notre technicienne née moldue, peu après leur arrivée. Elle a promis de rappeler un autre jour mais elle doit être débordée, elle aussi.

Prête ! (_Juste un peu nerveuse. Je n'ai jamais été interviewée_). Je recopie tes questions pour répondre en dessous...

**Qui est à l'origine de la création de l'entreprise ?**

Roger Davies et Donovan McRay. Ils étaient, comme moi, membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle à Poudlard, et ils n'avaient pas perdu contact après. Ils parlaient souvent de Quidditch autour d'un verre ou d'un dîner, et l'idée de créer un tout nouveau modèle de balai leur est venue au cours d'une discussion sur les qualités et défauts des marques existantes. A ce moment-là, je ne les avais plus vus depuis des années. Je n'ai rejoint l'équipe qu'il y a un peu plus d'un an, alors que le premier modèle de balai était déjà presque prêt.

**Quelle est l'idée qui a mené à orienter sa profession, sa vie vers les balais ?**

Roger y a pensé pour la première fois en septième année, alors qu'il venait de recevoir des lettres de ses parents, qui avaient tous les deux des idées bien précises sur son avenir : son père était persuadé de pouvoir lui obtenir un poste dans une équipe de Quidditch professionnelle et sa mère voulait qu'il lui serve d'assistant pour son travail de recherche à Ste Mangouste. Il a préféré ce qu'il appelle un compromis entre son "côté sportif" et son "côté intello" en s'orientant vers un métier qui resterait dans le domaine du Quidditch tout en mettant à profit ses talents en matière de sortilèges. Il a travaillé successivement pour deux marques de balais connues, en tant que technicien, avant de créer la Starburst.

Don, lui, est avant tout un dessinateur. Il est même l'auteur d'une petite série de bandes dessinées sur le Quidditch, parue entre 1998 et 2002. Mais il s'est toujours intéressé au design des balais, à leur aérodynamique comme à leur esthétique, et comme il avait déjà fait du dessin technique (dans le domaine de l'horlogerie), il était qualifié pour réaliser les plans du Starburst.

**Depuis quand la Straburst existe-t-elle ?**

Depuis deux ans. Elle a été créée en juin 2008 et le premier modèle est sorti en août 2009. Celui qu'utilisera l'équipe du Japon est le deuxième modèle, qui n'est pas encore commercialisé. Il devait sortir ce lundi, en fait, mais comme Roger est à Brasov, il a été décidé que la soirée de lancement serait reportée au mois prochain.

**Quelle est son importance par rapport à vos concurrents ?**

D'après les sondages, nous avons dépassé Brossdur et Comète en cote de popularité chez les sportifs amateurs, mais Nimbus et Éclair de Feu restent loin devant, même si moins d'amateurs peuvent réellement s'en offrir. Au niveau professionnel, ces deux marques dominent tant que nous ne pensions pas avoir l'occasion d'entrer sur le circuit avant quelques années encore (nous fondions surtout nos espoirs sur la fidélité des futurs professionnels que comptent sans doute actuellement les équipes de Poudlard, où notre balai a déjà son petit succès). Maintenant, peut-être... Tout dépendra des réglages effectués par Roger et par Gemma Helley, notre technicienne... et sans doute aussi de la rapidité d'adaptation des joueurs japonais.

La version familiale a aussi trouvé sa place sur le marché, enregistrant un chiffre de vente à peine inférieur à celui de la Bombe bleue pour le premier semestre 2010. Et la version jouet a déjà été offerte à de nombreux petits sorciers depuis sa sortie en période de Noël. Jusqu'à présent, aucune marque de balais n'avait lancé un modèle pour jeunes enfants imitant son modèle sportif, bien que que la compagnie Wizard Toys ait donné à son balai jouet une forme rappelant celle des Nimbus. Si nos balais gagnent encore en popularité, nous pourrons certainement compter là-dessus pour vendre les jouets aux jeunes fans des joueurs qui l'utiliseront, en plus des petits frères et soeurs de nos clients de Poudlard.

**Quelles ont été vos difficultés pour débuter ?**

Quand Roger et Don ont créé la Starburst, la première difficulté a été de trouver des gens prêts à travailler pour eux alors qu'ils ne pouvaient évidemment garantir le succès de leur entreprise. Créer un tout nouveau modèle de balai sans trop s'inspirer des marques existantes n'a pas été facile non plus... Ensuite, les premiers tests ont révélé plusieurs problèmes importants, dont une incompatibilité entre le bois d'épinette et le sortilège anti-dégradation qui devait lui être appliqué (pour cette raison, c'est finalement du thuya que nous utilisons, mais un retour à l'épinette n'est pas à exclure si la solution alternative qui nous a été proposée s'avère efficace). Comme Roger était habitué à ne travailler que sur des balais destinés à la compétition, il a un peu plus tâtonné pour trouver les sortilèges spécifiques au modèle familial. Et puis se faire une place sur le marché n'était pas gagné d'avance, mais heureusement, près d'un an après le lancement du premier modèle, les résultats sont très encourageants.

Voilà. J'ai probablement débordé du cadre des questions, mais après tout, mieux vaut en dire trop que pas assez. Tu décideras bien en écrivant ton article quels passages méritent d'y figurer. Et s'il te manque quand même une précision, n'hésite pas à demander.

J'attends donc la suite des questions. A bientôt.

Cho

* * *

Cho,

Tes premières réponses dépassent toutes mes attentes. Elles sont parfaites, très complètes, détaillées et suffisamment personnelles pour avoir un côté attachant. En effet, tu as eu raison de déborder. Je serai sans doute obligée de couper mais c'est fort dommage. Tu n'as donc aucune raison d'être nerveuse.

Tu es prête ? C'est reparti pour une volée de questions.

Tu dis que tu as rejoint l'équipe il y a un peu plus d'un an. Peux-tu me rappeler tes fonctions exactes et ce que tu apprécies le plus dans ton travail ?

Passons aux balais. Quels sont les différents modèles que vous commercialisez et quels types de sorciers représentent votre principale clientèle ?

Est-ce Poudlard qui a commandé les balais et comment Dumbledore a-t-il entendu parler de votre petite entreprise ?

Bois d'épinette ...

Pourquoi aller chercher outre-Atlantique un bois alors qu'il y a tant d'épicéas en Europe ? Quelles particularités justifient ce choix ? Et quelle épinette ? La blanche, la noire, la rouge ou celle du Colorado ou de Sitka ?

Avez-vous un fagotage particulier des brindilles ? Et une forme aéro-dynamique particulière pour les étriers ?

Rassure-toi, je ne te questionnerai pas sur les sortilèges de stabilisation, amélioration des sorts de propulsion ou de freinage. Je sais que je rentrerai là dans les grands secrets de fabrication. Juste des questions sur ce qu'une bonne observation du produit permet de percevoir.

Sais-tu combien de temps Roger et Gemma doivent rester si l'équipe du Japon gagne ?

Je vais arrêter là mes questions car tu risques de me renvoyer la réponse sous forme d'une beuglante.

Je te remercie beaucoup de ton aide.

Ginny

* * *

Ginny,

Très bien, je vais donc essayer de répondre aux nouvelles questions de la même façon.

**Quelles sont tes fonctions exactes et ce qu'apprécies-tu le plus dans ton travail ?**

J'ai deux fonctions : chargée de communication et responsable de la section jouets.

La première consiste à établir et maintenir des contacts cordiaux avec les fournisseurs de matériaux, les revendeurs, la presse et, en général, toutes les personnes avec qui notre entreprise est amenée à collaborer. C'était déjà ce que je faisais avant (mais à la moldue, avec un téléphone et un ordinateur) et j'apprécie de pouvoir me rendre utile tout en discutant avec des gens qui peuvent se révéler très sympathiques... ou pas. Mais, même quand on a affaire à quelqu'un de très désagréable, on peut finir par être content d'avoir réussi à obtenir ce qu'on voulait sans s'énerver. Roger s'occupait de ça avant que j'arrive, sa grande sociabilité étant un atout indéniable, mais il commençait à être débordé, et m'a donc proposé ce poste pour pouvoir se concentrer sur la technique.

La responsabilité de la section jouets m'a été confiée parce que Roger et Don avaient déjà chacun une section à superviser et qu'ils tenaient à ce que je sois leur égale. En fait, tout le monde travaille pour les trois sections, mais il est plus pratique d'avoir une seule personne à la tête de chacune. Si un employé constate un problème concernant les jouets, c'est à moi qu'il doit le signaler, et ensuite j'en parle avec les autres. Ainsi, il n'y a ni rapports en trois exemplaires ni risque de se retrouver à tous croire que c'est l'un des autres qui s'occupe de tel ou tel détail. Sans compter qu'on sait immédiatement dans lequel des trois bureaux trouver un document relatif à une seule version de balai.

**Quels sont les différents modèles que vous commercialisez et quels types de sorciers représentent votre principale clientèle ?**

Comme base, nous avons la version sport, la version familiale et la version jouet. Plusieurs variantes existent ou sont prévues dans chacune de ces catégories (ci-joint le catalogue complet).

La version sport a pour l'instant surtout intéressé les jeunes en âge d'aller à Poudlard, Beauxbâtons ou autre école sorcière - car nous exportons en France et dans plusieurs autres pays. La variante avec siège enfant de la version familiale est, bien entendu, appréciée des parents d'enfants trop jeunes pour voyager sur leur propre balai, tandis que la variante "de luxe", notamment équipée d'un MGS (système de géolocalisation magique), a séduit d'anciens adeptes du Twigger pour qui les accessoires comptent beaucoup. En fait, il est assez facile de deviner quelles catégories de personnes sont (ou seront) intéressées par chaque modèle particulier.

**Est-ce Poudlard qui a commandé les balais et comment Dumbledore a-t-il entendu parler de votre petite entreprise ?**

Non, les balais de l'école ne sont pas des Starbursts. Il est possible que ce soit le cas à l'avenir, mais pour l'instant le comité d'administration n'estime pas nécessaire de remplacer les vieilles Étoiles Filantes qui servent encore aux cours de Madame Bibine.

Le petit succès rencontré par nos balais à Poudlard est sans doute presque entièrement dû à la campagne de publicité menée par le neveu de Don, qui ne perd pas une occasion de vanter les mérites de son balai ni d'en faire la démonstration, et qui, avec l'aide d'amis d'autres Maisons, a placé des affiches dans les quatre salles communes.

**Pourquoi aller chercher outre-Atlantique un bois alors qu'il y a tant d'épicéas en Europe ? Quelles particularités justifient ce choix ? Et quelle épinette ? La blanche, la noire, la rouge ou celle du Colorado ou de Sitka ?**

L'épinette de Sitka. D'après le guide d'un dénommé Wiki Pedia, ce bois est utilisé pour la fabrication de flèches, "du fait de sa grande rectitude et de sa faible sensibilité aux variations thermiques et hygrométriques". Ces qualités semblaient convenir pour un balai aussi. Le bois de thuya a la même légèreté (autre critère important), mais il est naturellement plus résistant à la pourriture, ce qui rend possible l'utilisation d'un sort moins puissant sans aucun effet indésiré.

Importer notre bois peut sembler surprenant, en effet, mais c'est que le propriétaire de la scierie canadienne qui nous le fournit est le mari d'une sorcière anglaise qui était dans la même année que Roger à Poudlard. Roger a donc pu négocier un prix spécial, qui reste intéressant malgré les frais de transport.

**Avez-vous un fagotage particulier des brindilles ? Et une forme aérodynamique particulière pour les étriers ?**

Euh... Comment décrire ce qu'un fagotage ou la forme d'un étrier peut avoir de spécial ? En plus, je ne suis pas spécialiste des détails techniques... Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'un sort renforce le lien des brindilles et que la passion de Don pour l'aérodynamique garantit qu'il n'a pas dessiné les étriers n'importe comment. Tiens, d'ailleurs, si tu veux l'un de ses dessins pour illustrer ton article, je vais lui demander ce que je peux t'envoyer.

**Sais-tu combien de temps Roger et Gemma doivent rester si l'équipe du Japon gagne ? **

Je pense qu'ils resteront tant que le Japon sera dans la compétition, au cas où les balais auraient besoin de nouveaux réglages. À moins que Gemma reste seule et que Roger rentre pour qu'on puisse faire la soirée de lancement. Il faut voir aussi pour quand ils pourront obtenir un portoloin (dans ce sens-là, au moins, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile).

Voilà. Je suis désolée pour la question à laquelle j'ai eu du mal à répondre. Si tu arrives à voir Roger, il pourra sûrement te donner quelques détails supplémentaires.

Amicalement,

Cho

* * *

Cho,

Je me collerais des claques !

Oublier une telle question, ce n'est vraiment pas très professionnel de ma part.

Toutes tes réponses sont parfaites. J'ai juste oublié la principale, tout au moins pour les lecteurs de base : ta réaction à toi, à tes associés vis à vis de la coutume japonaise de l'autodafé. Sais-tu si Roger en a parlé au staff japonais ?

Promis, je te laisse tranquille et encore merci.

Ginny

* * *

Ginny,

Mais non, c'est normal que tu n'aies pas pensé à poser cette question officiellement alors qu'on en avait déjà parlé.

Roger avait l'intention de leur demander de ne pas brûler nos balais mais je ne peux pas dire s'il l'a vraiment fait. En tout cas, on trouve tous les trois que cette coutume, c'est du gaspillage. Je me demande si le fait d'avoir failli passer à côté des huitièmes de finale pour ça les fera réfléchir (puisqu'il semble que la valeur des balais n'entre pas en considération).

Tu peux aussi citer des extraits de ce que je t'avais dit avant, si tu veux. Ayant lu d'autres interviews que tu avais réalisées, je pense que je peux te faire confiance pour t'en tenir à ce qui n'est pas trop personnel.

Tu as toutes les informations que tu voulais, maintenant ?

Amicalement,

Cho

* * *

Merci de nous avoir lu !


End file.
